New Blood
by SHINeeGirl05
Summary: Bella has a long lost twin sister named Stella. Stella is determined to find Bella and be reunited. But when she finds Bella, Bella is a vampire. How will the two sisters stay united when Bella doesn't want her to join the dark world of immortality?


**Please read and review!**

_**New Blood**_

My name is Stella. Stella Swan. I don't have a family. At least none I know of… I used to have a sister named Bella…I don't know where she is.. We've been separated for….as long as I can remember… But I plan on finding her…I _will_ find her….My name is Stella Swan…..and this is my story…..

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Thursday, May 5__th_

_Dear Diary, _

_I'm listening to the sound of the rain pounding on my windows. _

_I feel like it's teasing me. I need to find Bella. I don't know if she remembers me… _

_I hope she does. I remember everything about her. How she used to stroke my hair like I was a doll. How she hugged me and radiated love.._

_I had a dream last night. I woke up with wails and tears. The dream was that I found Bella. But she didn't—didn't recognize me. _

A tear rolled down my cheek. I wiped it away harshly. There's no reason for me to cry. It was just a dream.

Just a dream…A dream that had a great chance of reality to it. I swiped that thought away.

"STELLA! STELLA, WHERE ARE YOU?" someone yelled.

I sighed and ran to the door in my beat up apartment.

I wrenched open the door and my two faithful friends, Demelza and Scott appeared.. Demelza was a brunette and was shy to everyone but me and Scott. Scott on the other hand had silky black hair and was reasonably handsome.

"Hey guys. What's so urgent?" I let them in and shut the door behind them.

"Stell, you won't believe what Scott found!" I sighed. "What?"

"Well, you guys should sit down because its really important."

We all sat. "Demi, the paper please." We called Demelza Demi because she got made fun of because her name was old fashioned.

Demi handed over a piece of paper to Scott, beaming. I stared suspiciously between the two of them. Scott cleared his throat looked at the paper once and talked with a bright smile.

"Well, at school, you know that assignment we had to do on a state? Well, I got Washington and I researched the population and then I just got curious so looked at all the people with their first names starting with B. So I came across someone named Bella Swan. She has a father named Charlie Swan and he's a police officer. "

At first I just stared and then I started to understand. My eyes filled up with tears. I grabbed them both and hugged them fiercely. Tears spilled over continuously.

"I love you guys soooo much!" I said over and over again. Before I knew it, I was sobbing and they were holding me on each of their arms.

I wouldn't let go of them. But eventually I had too. When I did, Scott was blushing and Demi was still beaming and her eyes were filled with tears.

"Oh and by the way, she got recently married so her name is Bella Cullen now."

"_Married?"_ I said, bewildered.

"Yeah." Answered Demi.

Scott handed me the directions and I read them over and over again.

"I have to go now though. Sorry. I'll call as soon as I'm done with some chores."

I gave her one final hard hug and a smile so big I thought my face would rip. I thanked her and locked the door behind her as soon as she was out of sight.

I practically flew to the couch where Scott was. He told me that could hire a plane. No wonder. He didn't like to brag and he never did, but he was very rich. He tried to blend in and be normal. That was why I befriended him in the first place. He was like me, uncomfortable in his own skin. But as soon as we met we felt better.

I thanked him over and over again. But he eventually had to leave.

"I have to go. Me and Demi will meet you at the airport." He gave me a smile. Right before he exited the door though, I grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Scott, thank you soo much, it means a lot." I whispered with small tears at my eyes again. He blushed.

"Your welcome."

He patted my hand that was on his. His hand seemed to linger though.

I gave him a hug and to his great surprise and pleasure, a peck on his check.

After he left I ran over and wrote quickly in my diary.

_God bless Scott! And Demi of course! They found how to get me to Bella! Oh I can't wait! _

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I looked in the mirror at my reflection. My blond hair was silkier than usual mainly because I brushed it all day. My hazel eyes had a shine to it.

I smiled brightly. I looked decent. Well actually sort of beautiful. I wondered what Bella looked like now.

A car honked outside. I grabbed my diary and put it inside my bag. I was only bringing two bags: One with clothes and one with things to keep me busy.

Scott came in and sat down on the bed next to me.

He sighed. "So. You ready to go?"

"Yep." I replied brightly. Then I looked closely at his face. He looked…sad.

"Scott? What's wrong?" I asked softly.

"Its just….I know that you really want to go…what I mean is that….I…..I'll miss you."

"Aww." I leaned in and hugged him. He put his arms around me too.

"Promise you'll remember me?" he asked uncertainly.

"I'll always remember you."

"Sure." Then he looked in my eyes. "You know I love you right?"

"Well yeah. Otherwise you would never do this for me ."

"More than a friend.."

My eyes widened slightly. I was clearly shocked.

"What?"

He took my hands in his and raised them to his lips and kissed them.

"I love you. And I always will."

I didn't know what to say. I stared into his eyes and memories of us laughing together came to me. I didn't know we would get serious. But then I realized that I _did _love him.

Each time he didn't come to school, I would worry frantically and bother Demi who would always say he would be fine.

Then I realized that we would be together. I f I didn't find Bella, and if Demi wasn't there, then Scott would always have my back. Finally I found the words I was looking for.

"Scott…I love you too."

His eyes flashed happiness and through his eyes I saw myself smiling. Well actually grinning.

"We should get going." He said softly, still smiling. He didn't let go of my hands and I didn't let go of his.

We walked to his hired car with my head in his chest. He slid in next to me.

"When will Demi be there?" I asked.

"She's already there."

"Oh!"

I snuggled into him and he put his arm around my shoulders.

I sighed contently.

I watched the window until we pulled up at the airport.

He put his arm around my waist instead and I didn't mind. I put my arm around him too.

We reached Demi who stared suspiciously at us. Then she seemed to get the gist and she smiled at us.

"You guys look sooo cute together!"

We blushed. We sat together with me in the middle at one of the waiting areas.

"I'll go get some food." We all agreed on a light sandwich.

Me and Scott sat in silence for a long time.

Then I spoke."I can't believe that I'm going to see Bella! Thank you so much, Scott, I honestly _love_ you!"

He smiled. Then he fished in his pocket for something and pulled out a camara.

"Demi's idea. She oesn't want you to forget us. And also," he pulled out a photo from his wallet and handed it to me.

It was a collage actually. There was 5 pictures in a scattered style. It was glossy and was obviously printed like a collage not homemade. There was a picture of the three of them eating ice cream, another of them just laughing, one when both girls were on Scott's back, and one of them at the beach in the water making a sort of star. Then in the middle was a picture of Demi and her sleeping (well actually pretending to) on Scott's bed with him in the middle and he was looking confused.

I laughed at that one and Scott chuckled.

Demi came back and we all laughed and ate. Then an idea occurred to me and I pulled out the camera with a questioning look at Demi.

"Hey, you gotta send us stuff?" I laughed and snapped a picture of the three of us eating. Then another of us making weird faces. Then when Demi insisted that she throw away the trash, I took another picture of me and Scott with me giving him a kiss on the check and his arms around me.

Then Demi came hurrying back and told us that she had to get on her flight.

We all ran fast. Right before I was leaving though, I stopped a lady and told her to take a picture of us.

Scott stood with his arm on my shoulder and my and Demi hugging.

As I turned to board the flight I made a quick decision. Handed Demi the camera and whispered in her ear.

Then I told Scott one more picture and he thought I was going to hug him but then I leaned in and kissed him to his great surprise. The flash caught the moment.

Then I gave them another hug and a thanks and rushed off to my flight.

_Bella, here I come.._

**In the next chapter, I will right the Cullen's point of view and I will maybe keep switching. Sorry for any errors. Please please please review!**


End file.
